


Импровизация

by Red_Sally



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Импровизация

***  
\- А теперь поцелуемся, - улыбка Локи на лице Тома, как родная. Чья она больше – не понять, если не знаешь, что за дверями павильона Том улыбается по-другому.  
Веселое волнение Тора не имеет с состоянием Криса ничего общего.  
В павильоне стоит такой холод, что не спасают даже массивные многослойные костюмы. Руки ледяные, голос хрипнет после двух-трех дублей, и если бы камера умела передавать температуру, зритель мог бы легко спутать Асгард с Ётунхеймом. Поэтому важно, чтобы холода не было заметно вовсе.  
Кеннет стремительно перемещается по площадке, джемпер болтается на спинке его стула за мониторами, и Криса передергивает от взгляда на его футболку. Отчаянный человек. Кеннет терпеливо объясняет, что именно хочет видеть на выходе, растолковывает каждый шаг, и Крис благодарен ему за это. Он не уверен, что не облажался бы, будь у него в самом начале хоть какая-то свобода маневра.  
Кеннету нравится, как Тор обнимает Локи – не за плечи, а за шею, словно собирается коснуться его лба своим. Крис никогда ни с кем так не делал, хотя в жизни он любит прикосновения, ему нравится нарушать чужое личное пространство. Шею Тома закрывают стоячий ворот и шлем, поэтому в первый раз, когда пальцы Криса случайно находят открытую кожу, неожиданно горячую, он едва не отдергивает руку и не видит, как тускнеет улыбка Тома.  
\- Прекрати, - смеется он, аккуратно опуская ладонь и отстраняясь мягко, насколько это возможно. Он не помнит, есть ли это в сценарии, но в конце съемки забывает заглянуть в него. А Том делает ответный шаг назад и налетает на декорацию.  
В начале съемок "Тора" Криса нервируют мысли об атмосфере на площадке. Нет ничего невозможного, но куда сложнее показывать родственные чувства персонажей, когда актеры, вынужденные работать вместе почти круглые сутки по много недель подряд, не выносят друг друга. Он в курсе, что такие вещи не редкость, но ему невдомек, как он сам мог бы с этим справляться, несмотря на то, что он относительно спокойный парень. Перспектива присутствия на площадке Хопкинса и взаимодействия с Натали Портман не добавляет ему уверенности, как и то, что роль Локи отдана актеру, который не получил роль Тора. Тем приятнее для Криса то, как доброжелательна вся группа друг к другу и как удивительно легко оказывается ладить с Томом. Как быстро их отношения становятся приятельскими, с единственной оговоркой: прикасаться друг к другу они, не сговариваясь, стараются как можно осторожнее.  
Крису не слишком нравится то, как это влияет на его персонаж. Он действует намеренно резко, акцентируя характер, и Кеннета его старания приводят в не меньший восторг, чем вкрадчивая интеллигентность Тома, которую он щедро вкладывает в свою роль. По-хорошему, они оба должны четко разделять себя и своих героев, но у Криса всякий раз выходит, что на площадке после сигнала к началу съемки он продолжает видеть Тома, хоть тот и перевоплощается куда успешнее, чем сам Крис.  
Он надеется, что по нему его замешательство незаметно, пока на съемки сцен со своим участием не приезжает Энтони Хопкинс. Рядом со спокойствием этого человека собственное душевное равновесие кажется Крису пустым звуком. Ничто не способно испортить безоблачное настроение Энтони, понизить его работоспособность, рассеять внимание, с которым он прислушивается к советам Кеннета, или заставить перейти границу, за которой рискованная импровизация превращается в запоротый дубль. Крис пробует учиться, пытаясь перенять хоть что-то, понять, на чем оно держится, кроме несоизмеримо большего опыта и, чего уж там, мастерства. Но у него не выходит, пока Энтони сам и, вероятно, по чистой случайности не раскрывает ему свой секрет.  
\- Многие чертовски умные люди от кино, - говорит он, - считают, что оно возрождается. Что его ждет новый золотой век, потому что вместе со сценаристами теперь работают мастера спецэффектов, которых раньше не было. И они дают друг другу все больше возможностей. А мне кажется, что кино загибается. Все привыкли полагаться на эффекты, которые делают отвратительный сценарий основой для удобоваримого фильма. Сейчас абсурдных сценариев столько, что я бы сказал, все эти парни получили свои дипломы в заштатном дурдоме, но разумеется, прилюдно этого не скажу. Я говорю не об этом фильме. У нас тут отличная компания. Хорошие актеры, хороший режиссер, популярная база для истории. Но в целом кино издыхает, чем дальше, тем быстрее. Поэтому главная задача, которую я ставлю перед собой – как следует повеселиться, прежде чем это произойдет. А после – не думаю, что меня не позовут ни на одну театральную сцену.  
Смысл слов Энтони доходит до Криса только после его отъезда, когда все сцены отсняты, по большей части – с одного-двух дублей. Он пытается расслабиться достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, насколько любит свою работу. И через несколько дней у него получается.  
Странность его отношения к Тому, впрочем, сохраняется довольно долго, пока их приятельство не превращается в дружбу ближе к концу съемок. Как раз к тому времени становится очевидно, что фильм будет иметь продолжение, и они оба заключают долгоиграющие контракты со студией, не считая нужным скрывать радость от предстоящей совместной работы.  
На съемках поединка Том подворачивает ногу, попытавшись отнять хлеб у каскадера. Крис не сразу замечает это, потому что Кеннет делает много коротких, рваных сцен, одну за другой, каждое движение отдельным кусочком мозаики, и то, что Том не в порядке, становится очевидно только после того, как Кеннет предлагает сделать еще дубль последнего выпада. Крис подставляет Тому руку и плечо, прежде чем успевает сообразить, что делает, Кеннет ахает и принимается бормотать, какая жалость, что бой почти невозможно снять длинным дублем. Том смеется, но с очевидным облегчением опирается на Криса и хромает к ближайшему стулу.  
\- Пять минут, - просит он Кеннета.  
\- Лед? Мазь? Медсестричку? - спрашивает Крис, стоя рядом, и Том фыркает.  
\- Пять минут. Спасибо.  
Он поднимается с места через четыре минуты и работает, как заведенный, до тех пор, пока Кен не объявляет эпизод отснятым полностью.  
***  
\- Привет, - говорит Крис, проходя и тяжело опускаясь на кровать.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Том.  
Съемки "Мстителей" идут полным ходом. Летняя жара, царящая на материке, не щадит актеров, как и костюмеры. У Тома в трейлере не то чтобы прохладно, но все же куда легче дышать, чем снаружи. Крис думает, будет ли на съемках "Тора-2" снова холодно, чтобы очередность соблюдалась.  
Когда Крис заходит, Том допивает чай, вполголоса проговаривая реплики сцен следующего съемочного дня. Накладку с него уже сняли, и голову он вымыл, и его собственные волосы, выкрашенные в черный цвет, торчащие короткими прядками в разные стороны, придают ему вид одновременно хулиганский и немного болезненный. Перед тем как усесться на свободный краешек кровати, Крис проводит пальцами по его затылку, от шеи к макушке. Друзья иногда так делают. Друзья делают так часто. Во время поездок в поддержку "Тора" Крис и Том, наконец, пришли к этому выводу. И Крис незаметно для себя привык прикасаться к Тому, без этого их встречи, посиделки и совместные прогулки с остальными были бы не такими веселыми.  
Палец Криса задевает мочку уха Тома, и Крис не уверен, что сделал это не нарочно. Случись это на людях, тот непременно опрокинул бы чашку себе за пазуху и залил распечатку, а может, и свалился бы со стула, мало ли. Но Том на площадке, в студии, за обедом и Том в своем трейлере - это точно два разных человека. Стоит двери трейлера закрыться за его спиной, и от его неуклюжести, опасной подчас не только для него самого, не остается даже воспоминания. Он только уворачивается, скорее для порядка, чем ради результата, издает короткий смешок и отпивает еще немного.  
Том рассказывает Крису о шекспировских постановках, Чеховском фестивале и русских актерах. Он увлечен игрой по системе Станиславского, которая, по глубокому убеждению Криса, не одного актера свела с ума. Кем бы ты ни был, важнее всего сохранять себя самого, а не лезть без разбору в чужие шкуры. С неожиданной тоской Крис вспоминает Хита Леджера, с которым никогда не работал, не успел, но о котором читал и слышал вполне достаточно, чтобы, невзирая на собственный прагматизм, сделать нехитрый вывод: чувак не выдержал того полумистического груза, который на себя взвалил.  
Именно это он хочет сказать Тому, но почему-то молчит.  
\- Мне близка эта система. Хочешь, чтобы тебе поверили, поверь сам себе. Это значит, быть тем, чью роль играешь. Становиться им без остатка.  
Крис пристально смотрит на него. Он пришел просто потрепаться о чем-нибудь незначительном и теперь не уверен, что разговор ему нравится. Станиславский, может, и был гением, но на взгляд Криса, уж лучше быть живой и вменяемой посредственностью, чем гением, который рискует съехать с катушек или сдохнуть во цвете лет только потому, что режиссер или сценаристы угробили персонажа, в которого он вжился.  
\- И кто ты сейчас?  
Верхняя губа Тома приподнимается, одновременно капризно и хищно.  
\- Я был царем! – отчаянно произносит он. – Законным царем Асгарда! Меня предали…  
И хихикает. Наваждение рассыпается. Крис передергивает плечами и, не удержавшись, смеется.  
\- Ты фанатик, ты в курсе?  
Том улыбается, и посмотри Крис хоть половину фильмов и спектаклей с его участием, непременно взялся бы искать признаки чужих личностей на его физиономии. Но в данный момент ему достаточно того, что это не улыбка Локи. А Том тем временем смотрит на часы.  
\- Я тот, кому нравится принимать гостей до пяти утра, - отвечает он беззаботно. – И тот, кто не отказался бы от кофе! Хочешь кофе?  
Крис хочет. Очень хочет.

***  
В узком кресле у стены павильона, изображающей салон самолета, Том сидит как на иголках. Его пальцы беспокойно проходятся по подлокотникам, по ремням на костюме, взгляд кажется одновременно усталым и нервным, и даже накладка на волосах без всяких усилий гримеров взъерошена точь-в-точь как если бы это была его собственная шевелюра. Но в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Эванса он только качает головой и обезоруживающе улыбается. Его нервозность передается персонажу, и это не слишком хорошо само по себе, но Джосс остается доволен тем, как это выглядит.  
Все идет как надо до тех пор, пока дело не доходит до появления Криса. До того момента, пока Тор не должен схватить Локи за шиворот, чтобы выволочь его из самолета.  
Как только Джосс кричит "Снято!", Крис отдергивает руку. Он сгреб Тома не за плечо, не за ворот одежды, не за волосы, в конце концов. Рука горит. Он схватил его за глотку и держал так, не встречая никакого сопротивления, и чуть не вывалился к чертовой матери из образа, из кадра и из костюма. Он не понимает, в чем дело, и, ловя на себе взгляды Эванса, Джереми, Скарлетт, находит их одинаково неуместно хитрыми. Что-то они знают, что никак не дойдет до него. Крису не нравится чувствовать себя идиотом, и найдите хоть одного человека, которому это понравится.  
Том, уже снова улыбающийся, кладет руку ему на плечо. Он взмок так, что его собственные волосы надо лбом слиплись мелкими прядками и пот грозит размыть грим.  
\- Невыносимо жарко, - понимающе произносит он и смотрит на Джосса. – Еще дубль?  
Второй дубль Джоссу не нужен.

***  
\- Да катись ты! - рявкает Крис. - Что на тебя нашло? Полный съемочный день псу под хвост. Людям нужно домой. Техникам нужно собрать аппаратуру. Джоссу нужно в монтажную. Ты не понимаешь, что подставляешь кучу народа?  
Том сжимает в ниточку и без того тонкие губы.  
\- А разве это я испортил сорок два дубля?  
Крис глотает воздух и возмущенно смотрит на Тома.  
\- Испортил? Да ты даже не дал их отснять! Черт возьми, Том. Ты видел свое лицо? В сценарии нет ни слова о том, что пойманный Локи расплывался в счастливой улыбке, которая светилась даже сквозь кляп. Джосс уже забыл, как отнимать руку от лица.  
Том грохает на стол стаканчик с кофе так, что горячая жидкость заливает всю столешницу и все вокруг. Оставляя безукоризненно чистым только костюм самого Тома. Крис подскакивает, но Том ровно вздыхает несколько раз и уже спокойным движением берет салфетку, чтобы стереть неряшливую лужу.  
\- Я хороший актер, Крис, - говорит он. – Не безупречный, боже упаси, но хороший. Прости, мне придется это сказать. Моим возможностям тоже есть предел. Он наступает, когда мне необходимо сделать скорбное лицо, стоя рядом с тобой в кадре. А твое лицо в это самое время приобретает такое выражение, какое я даже описать не в состоянии. На всякий случай, если ты не обратил внимания… Джосс не сказал мне ни слова. Хотя я охотно верю, что замечания в свой адрес ты пропустил мимо ушей.  
В этот момент мимо проходит Скарлетт, и Том тут же умудряется порезать палец о край стаканчика. Впрочем, он не обращает на это внимания, ни поздоровавшись с нею, ни после того, как она удаляется с пакетом пончиков.  
\- У тебя кровь на пальце, - говорит Крис.  
\- К черту мой палец. Ты только что обвинил меня в твоем же собственном… - он замолкает, заставив Криса насторожиться.  
\- В чем?  
Том глядит в сторону.  
\- Я пробовался на роль Тора, ты знаешь. Но Кеннет решил, что Тор больше подходит тебе. Я тоже так считал. - он переводит острый взгляд на Криса. - А сейчас думаю - разве? Или может, дело только в том, сколько мышц я в состоянии на себе таскать? Жаль, что я не могу играть их обоих. Все было бы проще.  
Криса едва не разбирает смех. Подобного детского сада он не ожидал. Не от Тома. Одна испорченная сцена, пусть даже пришлось сделать перерыв, не стоит таких слов. Такой ребяческой жестокости она точно не стоит.  
\- Ну конечно, - кивает он, понизив голос. - Близнецы Тор и Локи. Отличники британской актерской школы. Куда уж мне.  
Том швыряет салфетку в мусорное ведро с меткостью, достойной Хоукая. Если он и уязвлен, по нему этого не скажешь. Да ты сам тоже хорош, ругает себя Крис. Устроил истерику, как местечковая старлетка, возомнившая себя дивой после ночи с режиссером. Переснять одну сцену не так уж сложно, особенно если они будут волками смотреть друг на друга.  
Он уже готов взять свои слова обратно и даже открывает рот, но тут Том поднимается из-за столика и, не говоря ни слова, выходит из кафе, ни разу не оглянувшись.  
Роберт застает Криса в кафе через полчаса, все еще за столиком, в глубокой медитации над тарелкой жареной картошки.  
\- Ты кладешь по одной в рот ровно каждую минуту, - хмыкает он вместо приветствия, садясь напротив и бережно кладя на столешницу бумажный сверток.  
\- Я не засекал, - пожимает плечами Крис. И, помолчав, добавляет: - Сцену запороли.  
\- Поэтому такая похоронная физиономия? Да брось! Весело было. Такое трогательное зрелище, я чуть не прослезился.  
Крис смотрит на него. Роберт разворачивает свое сокровище едва ли не со сладострастным предвкушением, отчего у Криса все-таки просыпается аппетит.  
\- Ты подсел на эту штуку, - замечает он.  
Роберт энергично кивает.  
\- А я давно на нее подсел! - восклицает он. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Здесь ее, правда, готовят не очень, но недалеко от моего дома есть ресторан. Не забегаловка. Вот та-ам… - он мечтательно закатывает глаза и наконец вгрызается в шаурму.  
\- А по-моему, хрень, - выносит вердикт Крис. - Хотя о вкусах не спорят.  
Роберт пытается было что-то промычать, но тут же бросает попытки и сосредоточивается на еде. Крис вяло дожевывает картошку.  
В конце концов Роберт, почти умиротворенный, откидывается на спинку стула.  
\- Пойди поговори с Томом, - советует он. - По поводу сцены.  
Крис снова мрачнеет.  
\- Я с ним на неделю вперед наговорился, - ворчит он.  
Роберт поднимает брови.  
\- Неужели поцапались? - он удивленно качает головой. - Я-то думал…  
\- Думал, подеремся? - Крис комкает салфетку и бросает на пустую тарелку. - Не успели.  
Еще несколько секунд лицо Роберта выражает искренне удивление. А потом он вдруг разражается хохотом.  
\- О господи, - произносит он с трудом. – Вы действительно поругались…  
\- У нас есть причина, - Крис начинает нервничать. - Что смешного?  
Роберт смотрит на его хмурую физиономию и роняет голову на руки.  
\- Детский сад, - хихикает он.  
\- Я тоже так подумал, - говорит Крис напряженно. - Черт возьми, в чем дело?  
Роберт успокаивается так же внезапно, как начал хохотать.  
\- Разбирайтесь сами, не маленькие, - изрекает он перед тем, как встать из-за стола.  
Две минуты спустя Крис находит Тома в машине Няни.  
В салоне накурено так, что глаза резало бы, будь сигареты чуть крепче. В начале съемок Крис взялся было считать, сколько раз Том бросал курить, но быстро сбился со счета. Теперь он просто следит за тем, как в конце съемочного дня Том скрывается за углом павильона, чтобы с наслаждением затянуться. В один из последних дней он забыл снять костюм, смылся и закурил прежде чем Няня нашел его. Локи, самозабвенно дымящий сигаретой, зажатой в тонких губах Тома, - то еще зрелище.  
\- Лень дойти до трейлера? - спрашивает Крис вместо приветствия, когда Том, подвинувшись, пропускает его на заднее сиденье рядом с собой.  
\- Мелочное желание досадить Няне. В последнее время он начал понимать свое прозвище буквально.  
\- Бедняга.  
\- Ты это хотел мне сказать?  
Крис растерянно смотрит на свои пустые руки.  
\- Нет, не это, - тянет он. - Надо поговорить. О той сцене. Сейчас будем переснимать.  
Том кивает.  
\- Кляп уберут, - роняет он.  
\- Что?  
\- Кляп. - Том невольно перенимает манеру Криса говорить короткими, отрывистыми фразами. Чтобы мысль не успела никуда деться. - Будем снимать без него. Потом дорисуют. Оставят только наручники. Думаю, это заставит нас обоих сосредоточиться.  
\- А-а-а… - Крис не знает, что сказать, и в результате брякает: - не думал, что дело в проблемах с реквизитом.  
Том ожесточенно давит недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
\- Вот и поговорили… - бормочет Крис. - Пожалуй, мне пора.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Не засиживайся.  
Том отворачивается.  
После перерыва все идет как по маслу. Джосс на всякий случай просит сделать еще дубль, но уже понятно, что это перестраховка. Даже то, что Том умудряется споткнуться на ровном месте, на общем плане выглядит органично и вполне вписывается в образ. Няня, правда, успевает кинуться к нему на помощь, но в кадр не попадает. К тому же, Крис держит его за плечо достаточно крепко, чтобы не дать ему упасть. Это, наверное, и вправду выглядит очень внушительно. Актеры собрались и сделали все, на что были способны. Никто не хихикает, и атмосфера сцены в итоге получается именно такой, на какую сделан расчет: гнетущей, но не безысходной. То, что нужно для кино по комиксу Марвел.  
Когда наконец звучит крик Джосса, Крис не может сдержать облегченного возгласа. Рядом Джереми Реннер с излишним воодушевлением обнимает Скарлетт, приподнимая ее над землей. Марк и Роберт дурачатся с кем-то из ассистентов, включившим камеру на сотовом. К самому Крису спешит Эванс, уже раскрывший руки для объятия, и только тогда он понимает, что до сих пор крепко держит Тома под локоть, и жесткий шов на боку царапает ему костяшки пальцев. Как он в этом ходил, удивляется Крис, и Том тут же стряхивает его руку и спешит туда, где его окликнули, сразу расцветая.  
Оказавшись рядом, Эванс смотрит ему вслед.  
\- Поверить не могу, снято, - улыбается он. – Наконец-то можно перестать бриться.  
Крис рассеянно кивает.  
\- Что это с тобой?  
\- А что со мной?   
Эванс смеется.  
\- Вы, парни, сначала устроили тут черт знает что, а теперь разбежались, как поссорившиеся девочки. Что у вас происходит?  
Крис недоуменно моргает, переводя на него взгляд.  
\- Вы бы хоть на людях не пожирали друг друга глазами. Джосс чуть сквозь землю не провалился. Я думал, ты прямо тут на него набросишься. Уже готовился телефон вытащить для сорок третьего дубля.  
Роберт, услышавший конец фразы, дает Эвансу подзатыльник.  
\- Извини его, - говорит он Крису, застывшему, как столб, с молотом в руке. – Не перебесился еще.  
\- У нас. Ничего. Не происходит, - медленно говорит Крис.  
Роберт поднимает бровь.  
\- А, ну да. Я заметил. Главное, сам в это не поверь.  
Мысль о том, чтобы поговорить с Томом, надолго не задерживается. И в самом деле, о чем? О дурацкой шутке Эванса? О запоротой сцене, которую идеально пересняли сразу же?  
Решив действовать старым проверенным методом, Крис избегает Тома довольно долго и вполне успешно. Это несложно, каждый из них занят своими делами, все собираются разъезжаться, потому что фильму остались только частичная переозвучка и монтаж, и работа в других проектах уже расписана на месяцы вперед. Пока ассистенты уточняют и систематизируют расписание, раскидывая по датам время разъездов и совместных перелетов в рамках промоушена, актеры переключаются на другие фильмы и шоу. Но когда начинается серия премьер в Европе и "Мстители" собираются для промо-поездок, попыткам избежать столкновения приходит конец.  
Том за прошедшее время умудрился обзавестись совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Он улыбается, фотографируется, жмет чьи-то руки, отвечает на вопросы, раздает автографы с чертовой непроницаемой физиономией. К удивлению Криса, это всякий раз толкает его на то, чтобы крепче обнять Тома под объективами, или ляпнуть ему на ухо какую-нибудь глупость, или перехватить его взгляд и состроить рожу. Все ради того, чтобы сбить это выражение. И то, что Том не поддается, легко компенсируется тем, как он отвечает и на объятия, и на шутки, и на гримасы, и на подначки во время совместных интервью. В конце концов Крис забывает о перепалке в последний съемочный день и странном состоянии их двоих, которое заметили все, кроме Криса. Ему необходимо разобраться с некоторыми более насущными вопросами.  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься в ответ на то, за что надо бы дать по морде? - недоумевает он после того, как на пресс-конференции "Мстителей" Марк Руффало удалился из зала, всем телом прижавшись к спине Тома и обхватив его руками, как красивую дорогую игрушку.  
\- Марк хороший парень, - пожимает плечами Том. - Не думаю, что подобная форма отказа могла бы служить ему утешением.  
Крис раздраженно сопит.  
\- На твоем месте я бы не особенно заморачивался формой отказа. Иначе весь актерский состав заведет привычку Реннера прилюдно щипать тебя за задницу.  
Том потягивается. Расстегнутые рукава легкой рубашки ползут вверх по предплечьям и обнажают жилистые руки до локтей. А Крис думает, зачем это Том надел рубашку навыпуск, так что теперь она приподнимается, открывая узкую полоску кожи на животе над ремнем брюк. Полоска притягивает взгляд Криса, как заговоренная, и хорошо, что за черными очками этого взгляда не видно.  
\- Ничего большего Реннер сам не допустит, - говорит Том. - Его скрытность и так не идет ему на пользу, но на намеки по поводу своей личной жизни он все равно вскидывается, как бык на корриде. Пусть развлекается, пока есть запал.  
И от этих слов Крису становится очень, очень жарко.  
\- А почему это так тебя беспокоит? - осведомляется Том.  
Крис кусает губу.  
\- Меня беспокоит то, что это не беспокоит тебя. Но раз тебе наплевать, почему мне не должно быть?  
\- Очень логично, - кивает Том.  
Ему на самом деле наплевать, говорит себе Крис. Ему наплевать и на Марка, и на Джереми, и на всех остальных. Он каким-то образом не только вложил себя в роль Локи, но и перенял от него наплевательское отношение ко всему, кроме себя и мыслей о себе. Очень может быть, увлеченность Станиславским вышла ему боком. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, черт возьми, сращивать свою личность с личностью персонажа. Даже на волосок.  
Крису становится не по себе. Он вглядывается в Тома так внимательно, как только может, но его сбивают с толку мелкие кудри, светлые ресницы и позолота загара на коже. Том не похож на Локи, он не одет как Локи, он не поджимает губы, не горбит спину, а спокойно попивает кофе, так же пристально уставившись на Криса в ответ.  
\- Я пойду к себе, - бормочет Крис извиняющимся тоном. – А ты все-таки будь осторожнее с Марком. Хоть он десять раз хороший парень.  
Том провожает его взглядом. Оставшись один, он пытается отделаться от ощущения, что его номер не пуст. Иллюзия чужого присутствия явственно отдает паранойей, а это так несвоевременно, когда необходимо хотя бы раз в неделю спать больше шести часов. Ему жаль, что Крис ушел: его присутствие умиротворяет Тома, нервирует тоже, да, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что бывает, когда его нет.  
Том подходит к зеркалу. И быстро выпускает на лицо ту самую ухмылку, которая заставляет тысячи девочек по всему миру записываться в Армию Локи. А потом стирает ее. И убеждает себя, что это по-прежнему его лицо. А не два и не больше разных. Правда.  
В зеркале он осматривает пространство номера за своей спиной, стараясь окинуть отражение взглядом постепенно, ничего не упуская. Здесь пусто, повторяет он, скользя глазами вдоль стен и завешенных окон, обводя немудреную мебель и открытый ноутбук на столе, лампу над креслом… Здесь пусто, говорит себе Том и вздрагивает, когда на глаза попадается висящий на спинке стула пиджак. Это его пиджак. Чувствуй страх и сражайся с ним. Кажется, так повторял персонаж старенькой и глупой американской семейной комедии, которую они с Крисом смотрели во время последнего перелета. Чувствуй страх и сражайся с ним. Еще юная и очаровательная Дженнифер Лав Хьюитт улыбалась невзрачному подростку, которому полагалось вызывать у зрителя симпатию и сопереживание. Чувствуй страх, пробормотал тогда Том, вспомнив, как печально Дженнифер Лав Хьюитт смотрелась в роли Одри Хепберн. Он уснул на середине фильма, и разбудило его только то, что Крис осторожно, но неловко пошевелился – теплое плечо под тяжелой головой Тома.  
Он отворачивается от зеркала и переводит дыхание. Причем здесь страх? У Станиславского ни слова нет ни о каком страхе. Страха нет. Есть только бесконечное множество чужих жизней, которые едва ли можно прожить безнаказанно. Но если работать хорошо, можно обойтись малой кровью.  
Лицу в зеркале предстоит стать лицом Генриха V, эта мысль греет душу почти так же сильно, как мысль о следующем фильме о братьях-богах. Пока же это лицо - острая скуластая физиономия рыжеволосого мужчины, который плохо спит, мало ест и слишком много думает.  
Только и всего.

***  
Премьеры идут одна за другой. Том спит в самолетах и пьет кофе с Крисом. Мало-помалу, замечает Крис, острота его черт из болезненной превращается в закономерную, должную, необходимую. Он так устроен, и какой смысл гнаться за чем-то иным.  
Они садятся рядом на пресс-конференциях, с удовольствием вместе дают интервью и фотографируются, вместе ходят в гости к Джереми, Роберту и Эвансу, которого Крис до сих пор зовет по фамилии.  
Иногда рука Криса задерживается на шее Тома чуть дольше, чем позволяет этот невинный жест, но Том этого не замечает, а Крис старается не сжимать пальцы слишком сильно. Или вовсе не касается ими кожи над воротником рубашки – тем старательнее, чем сильнее ему хочется это сделать. Иногда они хватают со стола один и тот же маркер. Крис знает, что пальцы у Тома всегда сухие и теплые, и до странности гладкие: ни царапин, ни мозолей.  
Как-то раз у Джереми они оба выпивают чуть больше, чем стоило выпить. У Джереми в гостях вообще легко потерять чувство меры. Поначалу это просто пара глотков в перерывах между раундами Dance Dance Revolution, но в какой-то момент Крис обнаруживает, что лежит на диване в гостиной Джереми, и ему чертовски удобно, хотя диван узкий, а рядом с ним, на нем, лежит Том, увлеченно наблюдая за тем, как Джереми и Эванс толкают друг друга бедрами, споря, кто сейчас должен играть. Острые локти Тома упираются Крису в ключицы, но это не больно, а скорее уютно, дурацкое слово, Крис мотает головой, но не может перестать смотреть на Тома, на ослабленный воротник очередной рубашки, и знать, что она наверняка выбилась из брюк, когда он свалился на диван, чувствовать животом пряжку ремня, и твердое чужое колено между своими.  
\- Эй, - говорит Крис и кладет ладонь Тому на затылок, отвлекая его.  
Он бы голову прозакладывал, что это поцелуй. Что поцелуй был. Но еще вернее то, что это пьяный поцелуй, а после Том ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, и только взгляд Джереми становится еще более лукавым, хотя с его лицом это представить трудно.  
Марк ловит его после очередной пресс-конференции. Его широкое обычно добродушное лицо сейчас выглядит напряженным, почти яростным, и Крис уже думает отпустить шутку про силу образа Халка, но прикусывает язык. Марк явно не настроен шутить.  
\- Давай разберемся, - предлагает он, понизив голос, - или ты берешь, или отказываешься.  
\- Что ты несешь, - фыркает Крис, ничего не понимая.  
\- Не веди себя, как собака на сене, - просит Марк, хотя его тон остается довольно резким. – Том. Что тебе от него нужно?  
Крис ошарашенно смотрит на него.  
\- Мне показалось, ты с Томом уже все выяснил, - говорит он, надеясь, что неприязнь в его голосе звучит не слишком явно. – И я тут ни при чем.  
\- Очень даже при чем! – злится Марк, но уже как-то устало, будто запал, с которым он схватил Криса за плечо, внезапно исчез. – Выкладывай, Крис. Если он тебе не нужен, отлично. Тогда уйди с дороги. А если нужен, так не канифоль ему мозги.  
Крис сжимает губы – точно так, как это обычно делает Том, когда по каким-то причинам вдруг хочет помолчать. И, осознав это, пытается заставить себя успокоиться.  
\- Знаешь, что, Марк… - начинает он, но тут на горизонте появляется Роберт, и Марк, махнув ему рукой, идет к машине.  
\- Что за черт? – интересуется Крис у Роберта, глядя вслед Марку, как раз догнавшему Тома по дороге к выходу из здания.  
Роберт сдвигает на кончик носа пижонские очки, глядя поверх оправы.  
\- Который из них? А-а-а, ты про нашего влюбленного. Тут сам разбирайся. Я тебе уже все сказал. Моя специальность – девочки.  
\- Хватит паясничать, Роб, Тони Старк остался в комиксе про Железного Человека.  
\- Но я люблю Тони Старка! – протестует Роберт. – Тони Старка, его тачки, его пушки и его мозги, его башню, его шутки, шаурму и шортики Гвен.  
\- Не уходи от темы.  
\- А что за тема? Если тебя смущает то, что Марк пристает к Тому, просто не оставайся в стороне, как придурок. Не верю, что я должен стоять тут и давать тебе наставления. Неужели вы так и не выяснили отношения?  
\- Мы друзья, - выпаливает Крис.  
\- А ты не переживай, это операбельно. Нам пора.

***  
Все оказывается очень просто.  
Крис клянет себя последними словами, и хорошо, что его бабушка этого не слышит. Он не знает, прав он или нет, или у него просто разыгралось воображение, возомнившее себя богатым. Но он не заморачивается больше ни Марком, ни хитрой рожей Джереми, ни подначками Эванса. Он перестает отдергивать руки и отводить глаза, и не убирает пальцы, если ненароком касается кожи Тома, его шеи, его рук. И удивляется реакции Тома. Того отпускает – так явно и резко, как если бы он тоже до этого только и делал, что отдергивал руки.  
Том пританцовывает на сцене. Он обнимает Криса за пояс, притискивая к себе, на фото. Он непреодолимо притягивает взгляд, когда, увлекшись пространным ответом на вопрос, начинает водить рукой по собственному бедру, или запускает пальцы под футболку, или барабанит подушечками по губам, или облизывается, а после вдруг пристально смотрит на Криса, которого едва ли не подбрасывает на месте от этого взгляда.  
Определенно, Крису стоило сообразить раньше. Вероятно, тогда ни второго поцелуя, ни всех последующих, украденных в те редкие минуты, когда их двоих оставляют в покое, не пришлось бы ждать так долго. И они не были бы ни абсолютно трезвыми, ни такими… Черт. Такими долгожданными.  
С удовольствием обнимая Тома, прижимая его к себе всем телом, Крис вслух сожалеет о том, что вел себя, как подросток. Том не отвечает. Он занят. Он тянет вверх футболку Криса, чтобы добраться до его спины.  
Дорвался, думает Крис, но имеет в виду прежде всего себя. Ровное тепло тела, сухие мышцы и жилы под руками Криса - все хочется охватить одним движением, одной горстью. Крис жаден до прикосновений, он буквально облапывает Тома, приподнимая над полом своего гостиничного номера, в котором они оказались, удрав с дружеской вечеринки в номере Роберта. Чтобы не прерывать поцелуй в таком положении, ему приходится поднимать голову. Не так часто он целует кого-то почти одного с собой роста. Этот факт должен смущать, как ему кажется, но вместо этого доставляет отдельное, особенно острое удовольствие.  
Крис испытывает смущение только раз: когда Том мягко, но вполне уверенно разводит его колени.  
\- Знаешь, я об этом как-то не подумал, - говорит он севшим голосом.  
Том останавливается.  
\- Ты не… - заканчивать фразу ему необязательно, он спрашивает взглядом.  
\- Мне не понравилось, - нехотя признается Крис, отводя взгляд.  
\- Не стоит повторять неприятный опыт, - кивает Том с серьезным видом, наклоняется к нему, ложится сверху и целует.  
Тяжесть его тела расслабляет, как и его подчеркнутая неторопливость. Том никуда не спешит, просто скользит языком по языку Криса, как если бы был намерен ограничиться сегодня одними поцелуями. Он перебирает пальцами волосы Криса, дышит ровно и тихо, время от времени отстраняясь и легко касаясь его губ своими.  
Крис плывет. Он обнимает Тома – узкую теплую спину – и слегка разводит ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее лежать. Он успевает поверить, что они так и будут валяться на кровати и целоваться, и с удовольствием одобрить эту мысль, когда Том приподнимается и просит:  
\- Перевернись, пожалуйста…  
Вежливость фразы густо замешана на возбуждении в голосе, которое Том зачем-то пытается сгладить. Прежде чем подчиниться, Крис притягивает его к себе и целует снова, как ему хочется, крепко, сильно, наконец заставляя дыхание сбиться. Такой Том, явно взвинченный, тяжело дышащий, с влажно блестящими в полумраке глазами, нравится ему куда больше.  
Вместо того чтобы лечь, он становится на колени, опершись руками о стену над низкой спинкой кровати. Не то чтобы он не хотел утыкаться лицом в подушку, но… Он вздыхает и оглядывается на Тома. Тот опускает ладонь ему на загривок, заставляя наклониться сильнее, и благодарно прижимается губами к плечу. Крис пытается представить, как это выглядит со стороны, но его занимают только руки Тома, его длинные ладони и тонкие пальцы, теплые прикосновения к плечам, к лопаткам, то, как неспешно он скользит вдоль позвоночника, к пояснице и бедрам, почти массирующими движениями поглаживая мышцы под горячей кожей. Крис перестает понимать, успокаивает его Том или дразнит, он прогибает спину, и ладонь Тома тут же опускается ему на задницу. Другой рукой Том обнимает его, обхватив поперек груди. И молчит, но Крис слышит: доверься мне. Он опускает голову: перед глазами теперь не стена, к которой он склонился и в которую вот-вот уткнется лбом, а рука Тома на его груди, и ниже – его собственный член, к которому дико хочется прикоснуться. Или почувствовать, как Том это сделает.  
Крис дрожит, представив пальцы Тома на своем члене, его чертову красивую ладонь у себя в паху. Улыбку Тома, когда тот отстраняется и убирает руки, он ощущает затылком.  
\- Ты куда? – хрипло интересуется Крис, но Том тут же снова оказывается рядом.  
Влажный холодок смазки на его пальцах снова заставляет Криса вздрогнуть. Том ухмыляется, щекоча его шею дыханием, шепчет что-то, слов не разобрать, но это здорово отвлекает от того, что он делает. Его близость сама по себе действует на Криса безотказно. Он все-таки упирается лбом в стену, шире расставляя колени, до того, как Том успевает попросить его об этом.  
Крис кусает губы. Том осторожен, пожалуй, даже слишком, но дело не только в Томе.  
\- Не думай ни о чем, - звучит шепот над ухом. Крис мотает головой. – Не думай.  
Крис тянется к своему члену, но Том отталкивает его руку и обхватывает его сам. Вот теперь Крис готов ни о чем не думать, потому что одно это зрелище вышибает желание думать вместе с мозгами.  
Кончая, Том прижимает Криса к себе неожиданно крепко, прикусывает кожу на его шее, заглушая стон. Крис, которому особенно хотелось его услышать, заводит руку назад, пытаясь схватить Тома за короткие волосы, заставить его откинуть голову, но это не так-то просто. Том плавно выскальзывает из него, не размыкая объятия, и сжимает его член чуть сильнее, но Крису хватает. Он рычит, марая пальцы Тома. И спинка кровати, и стена над нею безнадежно испорчены. С трудом Крис отлепляет ладони от стены, поворачивается к Тому и вместе с ним падает поперек кровати.  
Том аккуратно снимает презерватив – Крис и не заметил, когда тот успел его достать, вот зараза. Ему хочется обнять Тома, в душ и еще. Сил, правда, хватает только на то, чтобы сгрести его, обессиленного и размякшего, и найти губами мокрый висок.  
Том что-то мычит, подползая под руку, Крис разбирает только «М-м-м-м-душ…»  
А потом повторим, додумывает он.

\- Если не хочешь, не рассказывай, - говорит Том, уже после душа, лежа рядом с Крисом и кончиком носа водя по его щеке.  
Уточнений Крису не требуется, и Том это знает. Если бы он этого не сказал, Крис и не подумал бы ничего ему выкладывать. Но сейчас он только хмыкает и немного передвигает руку, на которую Том давит ребрами.  
\- Нам было по семнадцать, - объясняет он. – И мы думали, что мы одни такие. Особенные и непонятые. И что у нас все совсем по-другому. И что у нас любовь до гроба и надо все попробовать. Сначала я его трахнул и все было нормально. А потом…  
Том кивает. Крис опасается, что он сейчас выдаст очередную философскую чушь из своих богатых закромов, но Том поднимает голову и мягко целует его, и Крис был бы полным болваном, вздумай он возражать. Он подхватывает Тома, укладывает его на себя, и водит ладонями по его спине, жестким жилистым плечам и выступающим лопаткам, и гладит стриженый затылок, и это все.  
***  
Крис следит за Кристен и думает, что Том все-таки в чем-то обманул его. Он видит, как преображается девочка после крика «Мотор!». Куда-то девается нескладная сутулая фигурка и вместо нее появляется Белоснежка. И хоть она далеко не такая красотка, как в сказке, но шея у нее восхитительная, и то, как она держит спину, самого Криса заставляет немного сгорбиться и склонить голову. Принцесса, черт бы ее побрал. Крис не понимает, как она это делает, но Станиславским тут явно не пахнет.  
В перерывах между дублями она сбрасывает образ, как снимают верхнюю одежду, и снова становится Кристен, и разница бросается в глаза куда сильнее, чем можно было бы подумать, сильнее, чем это бывает с Томом. Разница видна и во многом другом, хмыкает Крис. Учитывая, что в отличие от того же Тома Кристен бродит по площадке и дымит, как паровоз, ничуть не скрываясь. Запах ее сигарет до тошноты сильный, но, по счастью, он быстро выветривается. Крис думает о легком, но стойком запахе других сигарет.  
Натурные съемки утомляют и раздражают Кристен, хотя о своей жизни в трейлере во время работы над "Сумерками" она рассказывает с удовольствием и не без гордости.  
\- А я люблю натурные съемки, - делится Крис. - Павильоны - это, конечно, круто, но играть, когда перед тобой большое зеленое полотно, удовольствие ниже среднего.  
Кристен фыркает и делает короткую затяжку. Она стоит так, чтобы дым летел в сторону от Криса, а не на него, поэтому он вполне может потерпеть. Спиной он закрывает ее от ветра, ощутимо сильного и холодного. Светает уже довольно поздно, но Кристен все равно полусонно ежится, переступая с ноги на ногу. Поверх платья принцессы у нее на плечах огромная дутая куртка, а сам Крис завернулся в тонкое серое одеяло, но она мерзнет, а он нет.  
\- Зато тепло.  
\- Не скажи. Когда снимали "Тора", снаружи было жарко, а в нашем дворце стоял такой холод, что хуже, чем нам, приходилось только девчонкам, которые были богинями. Ночные съемки в Нью-Мексико по сравнению с этим ничто, Натали отделалась насморком. А Том ходил по павильону и звенел всеми металлическими деталями костюма. От озноба.  
\- Бедняжка, - вздыхает Кристен и выпускает струйку дыма, сложив тонкие губы идеальной буквой "о".  
Что-то в ее тоне заставляет Криса напрячься.  
\- В натурных съемках есть романтика, - признает она, бросив на него пристальный взгляд. - Странная, но есть. Все эти ночевки на природе, хождения в гости по соседним трейлерам, барбекю под ливнем, контрабандная выпивка, пока ассистенты режиссера не видят… - она оглядывается на мостки, декорации рыбацкой деревушки и спокойную холодную воду реки, у кромки которой возится группа техников. - Здесь красиво.  
В трейлере Криса на кровати лежит распечатка сценария "Тора-2". Вся в пятнах кофе и мелких непонятных пометках, оставленных простым карандашом. Крис не сумел разобрать быстрый почерк Тома, но, пытаясь угадать, что в кадре будет нарисовано, а для чего придется куда-нибудь ехать, недавно пришел к выводу, что ехать все-таки придется. Эта мысль поднимает ему настроение, хотя он такой же избалованный комфортом городской житель, как и Кристен.  
\- Но я все равно хочу в супергеройское кино, - резюмирует Кристен со смехом. - Осталось только научиться летать.  
\- И роль получить, - бормочет Крис.  
Она передергивает плечами:  
\- Получу, не сомневайся, - и смотрит на него, склонив голову к плечу: - А ты будешь рад меня видеть? Или как всегда - Том то, Том это…  
Крис смеется. И слышит, как их зовут в кадр.

***  
\- Ох… - тянет Крис. – Стоп. Они действительно это снимут?  
\- Думаю, что-то есть в том, что мы это читаем. - Том трясет в воздухе распечаткой сценария. – А ты не заглядывал в то, что я присылал?.. В мои пометки. Это очередной кандидат в удаленные сцены. Как всегда.  
Крис смотрит на него снизу вверх. Сам он валяется на куцем диванчике, опершись на жесткую маленькую подушку, и его ноги свисают на пол через подлокотник, на краешке которого умостился Том. Волосы у него теперь золотисто-рыжие и снова угнетающе короткие, и нет никаких сомнений, что у Локи вместо накладки будет полноценный парик, если, конечно, его не решат постричь наголо. Он, кажется, еще сильнее похудел для роли Генриха, почти высох. Каждая новая роль меняет его, добавляя крупицу другой личности. Для Криса, который больше учится у режиссера, а не у персонажа, это по-прежнему выглядит странно и немного пугающе, несмотря на его уверенность, что Том и с этим справится. Но ведь не угадаешь, кто сейчас сидит напротив и безмятежно улыбается.  
Стоит Тому перестать улыбаться, и он сразу выглядит старше, причем ощутимо, и как-то… острее. Губы в обрамлении короткой тонкой бородки кажутся еще более узкими.  
\- А теперь поцелуемся, - бормочет Крис.  
\- Что?  
\- "Тор". Это тоже убрали.  
\- Это была импровизация, - невозмутимо пожимает плечами Том.  
Крис моргает и утыкается носом в свою распечатку.  
Это было в комиксах? В легендах? Или сценаристы курнули что-то запрещенное? Изрядная часть сценария "Тора-2" посвящена попыткам примирения братьев. Но перед этим Локи несет наказание, обставленное в лучших традициях старого порно. Как будто ничего, кроме публичной порки, придумать было нельзя. В голове Криса это слабо вяжется со сверхспособностями жителей Асгарда и запредельным развитием технологий.  
\- Я буду молиться, чтобы это вырезали, - обещает он через несколько минут, поднимая голову от текста.  
\- Это и так вырежут, - фыркает Том. - Есть идея получше.  
"Идея получше" в правой руке Тома мягко поблескивает темной кожей рукоятки, от которой тянется узкий ремешок, длинной петлей охватывающий его запястье. Крис моргает, словно от этого короткий хлыст может просто пропасть с глаз долой, но тот никуда не девается. Крис поднимает взгляд на потемневшие глаза Тома и, понимая, что к чему-то вроде этого давно уже был готов, тихо произносит:  
\- Дерьмо.

\---------------------------  
19/06/2012


End file.
